


Just Getting Started

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [62]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctors & Physicians, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universe prompt:Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Hospital AUIn which there's a new medical director in town and he's not holding back on making some changes.





	Just Getting Started

“Way to go,” Danny said. “You pissed everyone off and we’ve only been here a day.”

Steve shrugged. “It needed to be done. They’ll come around.” 

He and Danny were sitting on their new couch in their new apartment, unpacked boxes stacked up everywhere, Steve rubbing Danny’s feet. They’d barely rolled into town when Steve, the new Medical Director at Hammond Memorial Hospital, had called a meeting of all the department heads.

“The ones who still have their jobs? Or the ones you just fired?”

“The ones I just fired are holding HMH back from being a great hospital. We’ll get new staff to replace them. Better staff.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Oh, is that all? Because it’s not like there’s a shortage of medical professionals right now or anything.”

“They’ll come, especially once our reputation gets around. Plus, we have a secret weapon.”

“Dr. McKay.”

Every doctor worth their salt knew about Dr. McKay. He was the top diagnostician in the country, and they were lucky that he maintained an office at Hammond Memorial even though he was also an administrator for Atlantis Medical Group. Quality doctors were drawn to other quality doctors and, despite his tendency to be acerbic and impatient, people would jump at the chance to be associated with him and the often difficult cases he found himself working on.

Danny had been through it all before. Steve was notorious for taking floundering hospitals and remaking them, often through drastic measures. It didn’t always make them popular, but the results spoke for themselves.

“Babe, I hope you’re not putting all your eggs in McKay’s basket. Did you see how mad he was?” Danny poked Steve’s stomach with his toes.

“He’ll come around,” Steve said, sounding as sure of himself as usual. The man had an over-abundance of confidence. And really deft fingers; no-one gave a foot massage like Steve.

“You willing to put some money on that?”

“Only if you want to lose money.”

Danny moved his foot, rubbing his heel against Steve’s crotch. “How about this. I win, you give me a killer blowjob. You win, you give me a killer blowjob.”

“That hardly seems fair,” Steve replied. He spread his legs, giving Danny better access.

“As a matter of fact –” Danny started to say, when he was interrupted by some very loud and persistent knocking on the front door. “You gonna get that?”

“You’re the head of security,” Steve pointed out.

Not surprisingly, it was Dr. McKay at the door.

“Dr. McGarrett, we need to talk.”

Danny let him in, hiding his grin. Regardless of the outcome of the impromptu meeting, a blowjob was imminent. The rest would sort itself out, like it always did.

In the meantime, he’d put some coffee on. Danny had it on good authority that Dr. McKay was easier to deal with when he was fully caffeinated. He wasn’t wrong about that, though he _was_ wrong about Dr. McKay not sticking around under Steve’s leadership. 

The blowjob did not disappoint.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Any resemblance between this fill and _New Amsterdam_ is purely intentional. Because I could totally see Steve being like Dr. Max and making up his own rules. I have no regrets! And since I was revisiting some 'verses that haven't had love in a while, I thought why not AMG? Something tells me Steve and Rodney are going to really have to work on their professional relationship. LOL!


End file.
